1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aperture mechanism, an optical apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, aperture devices for interchangeable lenses are known, which can improve the operational conditions and durability of an aperture narrow-down lever, for instance, from Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2,559,958.
In recent years, however, there has been a trend to make cameras more compact, and it has been desired to reduce the size of their aperture mechanisms.